Unanswered Questions
by armyofravenclaw
Summary: When did James and Lily defy Voldemort three times? When did Frank and Alice? How did the Marauders meet? How did James really feel about Lily? Find out all these and more, in the mysterious world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

This all started with a crush.

Crushes are dangerous. If you've ever had one, you'll understand the stupid things they will make you do. In my case, the things I did were, definitely, exceptionally, extremely stupid. But they were necessary. Life saving, life changing necessary.

I guess this whole mess starts with first year. I saw her at once. Her luscious hair falling past her flawless waist, her deep green eyes that you could stare into for hours… I was in love with Lily Potter.

I mean, how can you not be? She was top in every class, she was gorgeous, and could you hear her sing? It was a song from an angel. There was only one flaw with the flawless girl. She was friends with Sniveleus. Sniveleus Greasy.

I speak, of course, of Severus Snape. Or, as she called him, _Sev_. It was disgusting. Seeing the flawless girl being friends with a slimeball. Despicable. Horrid.

In retrospect, even though he was awful, it was partly my fault. I shouldn't have bullied him like that. But I was trying to save a beautiful girl from a slimeball. From that perspective, it sounds pretty reasonable.

This all starts in first year. We were all eleven years old, and as nervous as hell. We stuck with the ones we knew. I, unfortunately, had no older cousins that enjoyed my amazing company. I sat in an empty compartment, basically praying that someone would come and sit with me. I mean, someone had to sit with me, right? Because I'm adorable.

After about five minutes of tense worry, another first year opened the compartment.

"Hi, I'm Sirius. May I sit here? I can't seem to find another place to sit." He smiled a bright smile that almost blinded me.

"Yeah, sure. I'm James Potter, by the way." I replied. He sat down on the seat parallel to mine.

"Potter? I've heard of them, somewhere. Don't you have a really big family, big pureblood status?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "But I don't like those 'pureblood, halfblood, muggle-born' statuses. We're all witches and wizards, right?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't a pureblood brat.

"Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking! My mum made me memorize a ton of famous pureblood statuses. I don't really see the point of it. It's not like, right before I'm about to be murdered by You-Know-Who, he'll ask me about the blood status about a bunch of random wizards!"

Hmm… I thought silently, _Sirius, the Dog Star…Not a nice mum… Not a nice family… Blood Status…_

"Are you Sirius Black? I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. But I hate You-Know-Who, and the blood status, and all the things that purebloods should love."

"Wow, that's…different…" I was wondering whether this was an act or something.

"I'll understand if you don't trust me. I come from a very Dark family. But I don't want to be that way."

I was debating whether to trust him or not, when the compartment door opened up.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. May I sit here? I can't seem to find a compartment that will let me sit with them. Something about the state of my robes."

His robes were something odd. They were scratched, dirty, and had quite a few holes. Despite this, we let him sit down. I don't judge someone by their looks, much less their robes. He sat down next to me, and began to look down as if he didn't belong. I knew this feeling, the feeling that my baby sister had. Refusing to let anyone not have confidence, I asked him a few questions.

"So, Remus, what's your opinion on the current state of Hogwarts? Do you think that we need more security, thanks to You Know Who?"

He looked up, a glimmer of joy in his face.

"I've read Hogwarts, A History, and it says that no one can simply walk or fly or apparate in without permission. I don't think that Voldemort will have permission to walk through the front door."

At once, Sirius and I gasped at the bravery of this strange boy.

"You…you said that name!" Sirius said, turning white.

"He'll come get you!" I said, as white as an albino.

"Hello? Evil Dark wizard?" He called sarcastically. "I think that he's a little busy." He said, and then we all laughed for a bit.

"It's just a little bit of a habit, you know? We're all scared of him." Sirius said.

"I second that!" I replied.

"Well, he is quite evil. But I think that we should be reasonably scared of him. Be scared of what you know he is. Be scared of what would possibly happen. Be aware. But don't be so paralyzed with fear that you crumble under pressure. Be aware of the truth. Don't be scared of the rumors." Lupin preached

Sirius and I stared at this young eleven year old and his words of wisdom. At the same time, the compartment door opened for the third time.

"Hi, um, I'm Peter. May I sit here?" A timid little boy had come into the compartment, with a face (and I mean this in the kindest way) like a small little rat. Cruel description, but accurate.

"Sure. I'm Remus Lupin. This is Sirius, and James." Remus replied to his request.

Did I know at this time that the boys that I was sitting with would become the best pals in the whole world? No, I wasn't a Seer. Did I know then that they were all hiding great secrets? Lupin was a werewolf? Sirius was abused? Pettigrew was a traitor? I didn't know any of this. If I did, my years at Hogwarts would be extremely different. We would still play tricks, of course, but we would have been a trio. Looking back, I don't miss Pettigrew, the traitor. I miss the man he used to be. The one that would be timid with jokes, would be slightly intimidated with us, but felt like he belonged. I would have forced Padfoot to move into me. The years at Hogwarts would be different. But they would be so less fun.


	2. Chapter 2

After a great long ride of fun chocolates, questions, and games, the conversation turned to homes. I spoke up first.

"I live in a really big family. I have a younger sister who's 7, and literally bounces off the walls." I added to the conversation. We all laughed at this extreme bit of uncontrolled magic. "Then I have an older brother, who's 18 and just graduated, and then my oldest sister, Marie. She's 21 and works for the Misuse of Magic department. And then my parents both work for the Magical Creatures department, at the Ministry." I explained my entire family to them, and then Sirius spoke up.

"My family definitely isn't the greatest. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, down to my great great great great grandfathers." He said, a look of disgust on his face. "I really don't want to follow in their footsteps. They're supporters of You Know Who, and they hate me for not supporting him. It doesn't make any sense, to me at least." He finished this with a breath of relief, and we, or at least I could tell, he had been wanting to get ths ooff his chest for a while. "Remus, what about your family?" He asked, changing the subject.

Remus replied, "Well, they're pretty poor, even though I'm an only child. My mum is a muggle bartender, so she doesn't make much. My father works at the Ministry, he's an expert on all sort of creatures. Boggarts, ghosts, poltergiests…That's actually how my parent met, you know. My mum was walking along one day, ran across a boggart and my dad saved her from fear. Next thing you know, they get married and here I am." Remus seemed very confident in knowing about his family. He must have had a lot of time to get to know them. I never learned much about my family. I knew a bit about them, but not that much.

We then all looked at Peter, who was nibbling on a chocolate frog. He put it down and began to speak.

"Well, I'm from a pureblood family, my dad was a wizard and my mum's a witch. I'm an only child too, so them smother me with love and gifts. When I was young my father sed to take me to the lake, but then, he was experimenting and something happened. He got hurt really bad." He looked down and got a little quieter. "I was ten. He's been in St. Mungos for almost six months now. He got hit really hard with some magic, and they've been working really hard, but he still only has one eye and some damage to his head. He really has trouble remembering stuff. Even the family." He looked down and became very silent.

"I'm sorry that had to happen, Peter. But he only has trouble. He knows who you are, he just can't remember a lot of you. But he still loves you." Remus spoke out, cheering up the little boy that felt alone.

At that time the compartment door opened, and a girl looked startled to see us.

"Oh, um, hi." This girl was an image of beauty. She had red hair, dimples, and freckles. Instantly I was in a trance due to this girl's flawless structure.

"I was looking for a place to change into my new robes, but I see this compartment's already taken." She gave a soft smile and added, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She smiles a smile that only could have been smiled by an angel. I was nearly blinded by this marvelous girl.

"Hi Lily, I'm Remus, and this is Sirius," Sirius gave a nod. "Peter," Peter waved his hand, continuing working on the delicious chocolate frog. "And James. James?" He noticed that I was in a trance.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm James," I said, trying to not freak out that an angel was in front of me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Well, I'll be going now." She shut the door and headed down the hallway.

"James, you're in love." Sirius said in a tone as if he was talking about the weather. "I can see it in your eyes."

"What? No, I just think she looks pretty. Really pretty." I said dreamily, still daydreaming about us together.

"So do I, but I don't stare at her and freak out when she speaks." Remus said.

"Yeah James, seriously, even I could tell. And I know nothing about love." Peter added.

"I just think she's cool, okay?" I said, trying to get off the subject.

"Whatever," Remus said. "We should get into our robes right about now," He added.

I grabbed my trunk from the shelf on top and dug around for the robes that we were required to wear. I found them, buried under a massive pile of school books. I had already read half of them when I was little, but that wasn't a valid excuse to not bring _1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

After we all changed into our plain black robes, the train began to slow down. We quickly put our muggle clothing into our trunks and stored them in the shelf above us. And I may or may not have dropped a few books on Remus' head. It was an accident, I swear!

Once we got off of the train, a gigantic man was waiting for all of the first years, calling for them. I automatically recognized him as Hagrid. He used to come over for tea a few tmes a year when I was younger. I still remembered his rice cakes, and when he left, throwing them into the fire.

When the other boys saw him, they gave a great gasp of surprise. I can see how it would be shocking for someone that's never seen him to be shocked. In fact, I was even more shocked than they were when I first met him. Then again, I was seven, so he was about three feet taller in my world.

After all the older kids made their way to the carriages, being pulled, as usual, by themselves, the first years made their way to the boats. It was supposed to be slower so that all the first years could make a grand entrance.

When Hagrid called out that there were only supposed to be four to a boat, Remus, Peter, Sirius and I, we made our way to the boat and began paddling.

There were lights appearing over the horizon. I could only imagine what Hogwarts looked like. I had never been before, ever.

The lights soon became a castle, a castle bigger than I could ever imagine. It had over 20 towers, millions of windows, more than seven floors.

It was more than I could ever dream of.

**A/N- Hey guys! Well, this is a brand new story and I want to know ALL your thoughts about it. What you liked, what you didn't like, what was in character, OOC, realistic, not realistic...etc, etc, etc. Give me feedback and a new chapter may be posted soon! **

**And post ideas, what you think will happen next! It might come true! ~AOR **


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the boat, my eyes nearly exploded attempting to look at everything at once. The lake, the beautiful scenery, the dozens of towers, hundreds of rooms. It was all too much for me to look at, at least at only one time. Unfortunately, something was coming our way.

It came out of nowhere, and at first I had no idea what it was. At least, until it started to throw water balloons at us. Whatever _it_ was, it was a major pest.

"Haha!" It squealed as another water balloon hit near our feet.

"I know what that is! It's a poltergeist. Like the spirit of humor or jokes. And they're _very_ annoying." Lupin whispered in my ear. "My dad studies them at the Ministry."

I unfortunately didn't have any more time to listen to him, as everyone around me ducked. I was too busy thinking about Lily…flowers, that I didn't see a water balloon hurtling towards my face. By the time I noticed, I was spitting it out.

The other boys laughed at me, of course. I only hoped that a professor would know a spell to dry me off. If not, I would be doomed to walk in soaking wet.

And that I did.

Entering the castle, with Hagrid as our guide, all of the first years oohed at the magnificent statues, chandeliers, tapestries, and the grand staircases. They actually move! It was so amazing to see them, without a care in the world, just move to wherever they please. I wish I could do that. I'm just tied down to money, responsibility, time… Yeah, being like a staircase would be weird. Mostly because people would step on you a lot.

As we were going towards the Great Hall, we were stopped by a giant door, obscuring our view of the Hall. There was a tall, strict woman standing there.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at each of us, with our scrapes, scratches, and dirty faces. We weren't the greatest bunch of first years.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

I nervously wiped a bit of chocolate off my lips. Hopefully, the test would be something easy. I didn't want to embarrass myself and my family in front of the entire school. Especially not on the first day. Even though my parents had told me a lot about Hogwarts, this was one thing they hadn't mentioned. "We didn't learn about how we were Sorted," they had told me every time I asked. Nevertheless, their silence made me feel even more sick about what was to happen. We could be fighting a huge spider and I would be oblivious!

Fortunately, McGonagall came out of wherever she went and snapped the first years out of our trances. Even though Sirius seemed pretty laid back, he was getting nervous about this. Lupin began to take deep breaths. Peter, strangely, was nibbling at his fingertips.

Light shone to us, nearly blinding us. The Great Hall had nearly millions of candles, hanging all around. They were enchanted, no strings, nothing holding them up except, obviously, magic.

Walking with my other classmates, I noticed a small, three-legged stool with a frayed, patched hat on top of it. To my, and all of the first years' surprise, it's hem opened at it began to open and it began to sing,

_Oh, it's much to your surprise_

_To find a hat like me_

_But don't worry, first years_

_I'm as harmless as a bee_

_It's my job, every year_

_To sort you into the_

_House that will unite you_

_As one big family_

_Gryffindor may be your home,_

_Where bravery is much_

_Courage is first, and cowardice_

_Is sure to be a hush_

_Or Ravenclaw may be where_

_You are destined to be_

_The smartest and the cleverest_

_Are the ones that lead_

_Or maybe, good old Slytherin_

_Determined and resourceful they are_

_They will never stop to reach their goals_

_Whether near or far_

_Or possibly good Hufflepuff_

_If you're good and loyal_

_These fierce friends of everyone_

_Are not afraid of toil_

_So if you're scared to try me on_

_Don't be! It's a snap!_

_I'll tell you where you ought to be_

_Or I won't be the Sorting Hat!_

As the hat finished it's song, the entire hall burst out into applause.

"Oh, thank God. I was worried we would have to cast some actual spells to see what House we would get." Sirius whispered in my ear as Professor McGonagall brought forward a scroll of names.

After a few names and houses had been called (Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor), Sirius was called up. I could see he wanted to be unlike his family.

The hat was placed on his head, slightly covering his scared expression. The hat rested there for a moment, thinking, or whatever magic hats do, then it opened it's hem and called out,

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped, along with all of the other Gryffindors at the table on the far right. He went and sat down at the end, the place specially set out for all of the new students. He smiled, as more students were called up.

After a lot more Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin's were called, I saw a girl with flawless red hair walk up. I immediately paid attention.

The old hat rested on the nest of auburn, exploring the beautiful mind of Lily Evans. It took a few moments, until the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

The table immediately cheered, and she hopped off to the table, and sat down next to Sirius.

After many, many, many more sortings, I finally heard "Pettigrew."

Peter timidly walked up to the hat and put in on. The hat seemed to be examining his mind. It took a little while longer, but eventually it put him in the greatest house ever. Gryffindor.

Finally, after a long, anxious wait, my name was called. I walked up confidently, but not arrogant. I sat down and put the hat on.

"Hmmm… A mind with quite a lot of potential, a desire to prove yourself, a great deal of talent, and bravery…Hmm…Slytherin may be a good choice, but there is always Ravenclaw…and we can't forget about Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. Well, I think…"

I took a deep breath. Here it is. The house that will be my family for seven years.

"Gryffindor!"


End file.
